Shadow Fox
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: Sometimes Shuichi seems perfect. A little too perfect. Tomiji Kozu and best friend Yamato Izumaki are about to find out why... and be whisked into a world of adventure.(No pairings)
1. Prelude

Prelude

* * *

Tomiji Kozu sighed as a girl rushed past him, headed for Shuichi Minamino. Honestly, you'd think that all the girls in this place were attracted to him! Oh, wait. They were.

"Settle down." Shuichi said as he worked his way through the crowd of girls surrounding him. Finally, he broke free, and briskly headed home, the sunset behind him, making most of the girls swoon.

"Hey, Kozu! I've been looking all over for you!" Tomiji's best friend, Yamato Izumaki yelled as he ran up to Tomiji. "Where were you? You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, Izumaki. I got a little distracted." Tomiji said as the duo turned out of the school yard, making their way home.

"With what?" Yamato asked.

Tomiji pointed at the distant dot that was Shuichi. "Fan girls."

"Oh. Doesn't Minamino seem a little perfect to you?"

"If you want my opinion, I'd say 'perfect' was an understatement. At least his head isn't as big as his popularity."

"Yeah. He lives with only his mother, and skips school a lot, going who-knows-where, yet he still manages to get top grades. A little fishy, if you ask me"

"But he can't be punished because his absences never seem to affect his school work.

Tomiji saw something black move in a tree. He turned his head, but whatever it was wasn't there anymore. He stopped walking and stared at the tree.

After a few seconds, Yamato noticed that Tomiji wasn't walking next to him anymore. "Something wrong, Kozu?"

"No, I just... could have sworn I saw something."

Yamato laughed as he slapped his best friend's back. "You've just been studying too hard."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Tomiji said as he kept walking, occasionally glancing back at the tree.

The conversation switched to finals at school.

"Trying to get head of class?"

"With Minamino around, I'm hoping for second.

Yamato laughed at Tomiji's comment. "Think you'll get second?"

"I'm hoping so. But with you aro-"Tomiji cut himself off as he twirled around.

"What is it now, Kozu?" Yamato said with a sigh.

"I have this weird feeling that someone's watching us." Tomiji said, his face reddening slightly.

"You really have been studying too hard! Oh well, maybe you'll make third, after me and Shuichi."

"Fat chance!" Tomiji said as they rounded the block, almost crashing into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going before I find a reason to mess up your face so hard that even your mother won't look at you without wincing!" The kid said. He was about Tomiji and Yamato's height, with short black hair sporting a greenish sheen from too much hair gel. He was wearing a green school uniform, and the look on his face said, 'I'll give you five seconds to run. Actually, screw the countdown. Say your prayers'. His face softened a little when he realized what the two were wearing.

"Hey, do either of you know a kid named Kurama at your school? I'm looking for him." The boy said.

Tomiji and Yamato looked at each other. As far as they knew, there was nobody named Kurama at their school.

"You know, tall, red hair, girl magnet?"

"You mean Shuichi?" Yamato said hesitantly.

"Shuichi... Shuichi...Shuichi..." The kid said, more to himself then to the boys. He thought for a second. "Oh yeah! His human name! So have either of you seen Shuichi?"

"We saw him heading home." Tomiji said.

The kid ran off in the opposite direction from where he was coming, just as Shuichi rounded the corner. The kid and Shuichi crashed into each other, sending the bag Shuichi was holding flying.

"Kurama! There you are!" the kid said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"You know Yusuke, you could have just used the demon compass. I didn't give you some of my hair for no reason at all." Shuichi said as he dusted himself off and retrieved the bag.

"What's in there anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Seeds."

"Seeds? You need SEEDS?!?"

Tomiji and Yamato sweatdropped, just as Yamato's watch beeped.

"We're gonna be late!" Tomiji said as he grabbed Yamato's arm and ran for his best friend's house.

* * *

"It was nice of you to invite me over for dinner, Mrs. Izumaki." Tomiji said, finishing off his twelfth rice ball.

"We should go study, mother. Exams are coming up soon." Yamato said, pulling Tomiji away from the food.

"Oh, come on! Just one more?" Tomiji pleaded.

"We have to study!"

* * *

There! First part of my new story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed!!! Oh, and here are Tomiji and Yamato's 'profiles'. Sorry I forgot to put them in earlier... I was kinda busy...

Name: Tomiji Kozu

Age: 16

Hair: Short black hair.

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: Usually same as Kurama's school outfit(They go to the same school, duh!!!!), on weekends, he wears jeans and a plain white T-Shirt.

Special Info: Third in class, loves to eat everything in sight, best friends with Yamato Izumaki. Lives in same apartment as Yamato.

Name: Yamato Izumaki

Age: 16

Hair: Shoulder length black hair with a blue strand in front, hair usually up in ponytail.

Eyes: light blue

Clothes: Same as Kurama's and Tomiji's(He goes to Kurama's school too, how much more obvious can it get?). On weekends, Jeans, with black T-Shirt and denim jacket over it.

Special Info: Second in class, Takes martial arts, best friends with Tomiji Kozu. Lives in same apartment as Tomiji.

Review answers:

Yomiji Minamino:

Thanks!!! The idea for this just kinda came to me... Hope you're happy with the profiles...

--------------------------

Chapter 1

--------------------------

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were standing in Koenma's office, the toddler addressing them, Botan standing behind him.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here." Koenma said.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point already." Yusuke said, obviously bored. "I don't have all night."

"Very well. Something from the vault has been stolen."

"Again? I thought you added security to that place." Kurama said.

"I did. When we got there all the guards had been knocked out and traps disabled."

"Could it have been an inside job? It seems that whoever did it knew exactly what he was doing." Kurama said.

"We're not sure. I want you four to know."

"What was stolen, anyways?" Yusuke asked.

"An item called the Fog of Truth. It reveals the true form of whoever breathes the fog in."

"So you want us to investigate." Hiei said.

"Well, right now I just want you to know. We don't have any leads yet."

"So basically you want us to wait until you find some sort of lead, then you'll send us away?" Kurama said.

"Something like that." Koenma said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

--------------------------

Tomiji yawned as he made his way to first period class. He had been up all night studying with Yamato.

"You know, you could have just asked for some coffee." Yamato said, taking a sip of his.

"You know I don't drink."

"It's coffee."

"I don't drink." Tomiji said with a yawn.

They entered the classroom, to discover it almost full, Shuichi surrounded, once again, by girls.

A few minutes later, the teacher entered the room. Everyone quieted down and took their seats, The girls glimpsing over at Kurama every now and then. The teacher began the lesson. About halfway through explaining why- oh, you don't care what the teacher was doing, do you? Now, on with the story.

Shuichi made a squeakish noise and covered his ears.

"Is there something wrong, Shuichi?" the teacher asked, looking up from the board.

"No. It was nothing." Shuichi replied, still covering his ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Shuichi said, wincing a bit when he uncovered his ears.

The teacher gave him another worried glance, but continued the lesson.

A few minutes later, a faint mist seeped in the crack of the classroom door. It hovered to the top of the room, unnoticed by everyone. Shuichi kept looking around, as if sensing something, but never looked up.

The mist lunged at Shuichi, surrounding him so his form was barely visible. He gave a startled cry and stood up.

"Get down! Spirit Gun!" A kid called, blowing the smoke away with a blue blast that appeared on his finger. The blast smashed into the wall on the other end of the room, making a burn mark in the wall.

"Are you ok, Kur- Shuichi?" The kid asked, rushing over to Shuichi, who had fallen into a sitting position.

Now that he got a clear view of the kid, Tomiji recognized him as the kid who had asked them about Shuichi yesterday, and from the look on Yamato's face, he did too.

"I'm fine, Yusuke. Was that-"

"Yeah, that was the Fog of Truth. We got a lead. Didn't you hear the whistle?"

"What, do you expect me to just jump out the window in the middle of class?"

"Well, that would work. I was thinking more of rush out the door."

"Don't you have school today?"

"Ditched. I was playing video games with Kuwabara when I heard the whistle. So, you coming?"

"I'll meet you later." Shuichi said.

"Fine. Your loss." Yusuke said as he left the room. "But don't expect me to come in the nick of time again."

Shuichi got up and brushed himself off, just as the bell rang.

"We'll finish out lesson next class." The teacher said, trying to forget what had just happened. "Your homework is to read the first twenty pages. Class dismissed."

The kids filed out of the room, whispering about what had just happened, as they made their way to their different classes. Tomiji, Yamato, Shuichi, and about five other students from the class entered the Mythology class, where a silver, many-tailed fox was drawn on the board.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be learning about a Japanese legend, a silver kitsune named Yoko Kurama. Does anyone know anything about him?"

Not surprisingly, Shuichi raised his hand.

"Yes, Shuichi. What do you know about Yoko Kurama?"

"He was a Silver Kitsune who controlled plants. His favorite weapons were the Rose Whip and the Death Tree. He was one of the great thiefts, with his partner, Koronue. About 16 years ago, he was killed by a hunter." Shuichi said.

The teacher looked surprised at Shuichi. "Yes, that is all true, but I have never heard of the Death Tree."

Shuichi frowned. "It is a plant of legend." He said, rather quickly.

--------------------------

"What do you think of what happened in class today?" Yamato asked Tomiji. They were under their usual tree eating lunch.

"I don't know. It was rather strange, if I do say so myself." Tomiji said before diving into his lunch.

Just then, the two of them saw Shuichi run off of the school grounds.

"Did you see that?"

"Mmph! Mi mimph mm"

"What?

Tomiji swallowed the mouthful of food he was eating. "Yes. Do you think we should follow him?"

"I don't know. It is against school policy."

"But we can find out why that Yusuke kid was looking for him."

"Alright." Tomiji said.

The two boys tiptoed off the school grounds, then broke into a run.

--------------------------

Yay!!! I finished!!! Chapter 1!!! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing!!!

RikoRishodeathangeloflight:

I'm glad you like it!!! Hope you like this chapter, too.

Ookami Aya

I added no pairings... Is that good enough? I'm not very good at summaries...

Edd18

Thanks...

-------------------------------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------

Tomiji and Yamato ran all out, following Shuichi. They skidded to a halt when he turned down an alley.

Cautiously, they poked their heads around the corner, to see that Shuichi was bowing his head to Yusuke and a teenager who apparently had 'Jr' stamped on his forehead.

'Jr' spoke up. "How nice of you to join us, Kurama."

"Sorry. I had classes."

"Yes, the others have already heard the information. It seems another item was stolen from the vault."

"Another one? What was it?"

"The shadow cloak. When someone wears it, they have the power to not be sensed by anyone or anything, even a Jagan." 'Jr' said.

"But I thought you increase the security." Shuichi said.

"Pacifier breath did. But we managed to get the 'invasion' on tape." Yusuke said.

"You did?"

"Yes." 'Jr' said. "It appears we are dealing with a cat demon. Probably one with thieving skills to rival yours, Kurama.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Must be pretty good then."

"Oh, don't be so cocky." Yusuke said.

Yamato pulled Tomiji back. They nodded to each other, before running back to the school.

"How much of that did you hear?" Yamato said to Tomiji as they leaned, panting, against a tree.

"As much as you did. But why did they keep calling Shuichi Kurama?"

"You doing anything after school today?"

"No, why?"

Yamato sighed. "I was thinking we could do some spying on Shuichi. It couldn't hurt. I mean, you heard what they were saying. What if Shuichi is a thief?"

"He seemed a bit arrogant. Like- a fox."

Just then, Shuichi came running into the schoolyard, just as lunch ended.

"Meet me at the gate after school." Yamato muttered to Tomiji as he made his way into the school.

-------------------------------

Tomiji ran as fast as he could when Biology let out, but Yamato was still there before him. They watched as Shuichi evaded the fangirls and jogged out of the school yard, his hair flying out gracefully behind him.

"Ready?" Yamato said.

"When you are." Tomiji answered, getting into his sprinting position.

"On your mark!" Yamato said.

"Get set!"

"Go!" They both said together, racing after Shuichi.

-------------------------------

Kurama jogged out of school, heading for the park, where he was going to meet Yusuke and Koenma. He saw a black blur jumping from tree to tree, and stopped. The blur disappeared.

"I know you're there, Hiei. You might as well come out." Kurama said.

It was silent for a second, before Kurama whipped out his whip and lashed at Hiei's katana, stopping it inches from his face. Hiei stood, expressionless, holding the katana. He pulled it back and put it away.

"Must you do that?" Kurama said as he put away his rose whip.

"Just making sure you don't lose your touch. Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?"

Kurama sighed. "I'm supposed to be meetinng Yusuke and Koenma in the park. Why don't you come with me and find out what's going on."

"Might as well." Hiei said as he leaped into a tree. "There's nothing to do around here. Killing a few demons might get my spirits up."

Kurama continued jogging to the park, Hiei in the trees next to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Review Answers

Yayo

It's ok... it allows me to update faster...

mistressKC

Thanks! GO ahead with the fic! I'll be sure to read it!!!

Obsydia

I didn't quite give it away in this chapter... kinda...

RikoRishodeathangeloflight

- I know... Thanks...

Sapphire Angel

Hiei thinks of Tomiji and Yamato as worthless human that he would just kill if they get too annoying... Sorry if I spelled anything wrong... but I'm kinda lazy, so I'll go back and fix it... someday...

Yavie Aelinel

Thanks!!!

----------------Chapter 3---------------

"Come on, Kozu! You can do better then that!" Yamato said, mimicking their gym teacher. If Tomiji wasn't so out of breath, he would have laughed.

"I'm a thinker, not a runner!" Tomiji yelled back.

"Since when have you thought?" Yamato said jokingly.

"Hey! Just because I'm not as smart as you doesn't mean anything!" Tomiji said as they finally reached the park. Leaning on a tree, he watched as Shuichi walked up to Yusuke and a toddler. Another boy, who was unofficial dubbed the 'vertically challenged goth' by Tomiji, appeared in front of Shuichi, giving a slight nod to the toddler.

"You know Koenma, you look a lot more mature when you're not a toddler." Shuichi said. Much to Tomiji and Yamato's surprise, the toddler replied.

"Well, Kurama, I was in a hurry."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we cut to the chase?" Yusuke said. "I have stuff to do."

"Let me guess. You're going to play Kuwabara in every game at the arcade." Kurama said.

"How'd you know?" Yusuke asked as 'vertically challenged goth' rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back to my office. It will be easier to explain there." 'pacifier breath' said as a portal appeared behind him.

"Hn. Why should I follow orders from you, you overgrown toddler?"

"Because, Hiei..." the toddler said. "I... said so!"

"Come on, Hiei! It can't be that bad. Maybe you'll get to kill some demons." Shuichi said as he walked into the portal, closely followed by the toddler, Hiei and Yusuke.

"Should we?" Yamato said.

"Well, I was hoping we could check out that new restaurant today..." Tomiji said as Yamato grabbed him and pulled him into the shrinking portal

----------------Spirit World-------------------

Tomiji and Yamato stood outside the office of everyone's favorite prince of the Reikai, listening in on the conversation.

"So, Koenma, why is this so urgent?" Shuichi asked.

Koenma looked at him strangely. "The Fog of Truth and the shadow cloak have been stolen, presumably by the same demon, and you ask why this is so urgent?"

Shuichi shrugged as Hiei rolled his eyes. "It can't be as big as the tunnel, and we all survived that one. And Yusuke doesn't count." He said, adding the last part as Yusuke opened his mouth to argue.

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind Tomiji and Yamato. They were only standing behind the open door in a hallway. They turned around to see a blue haired, cheery girl wearing a flowing pink kimono.

"Uh...secret agents?" Tomiji said as Yamato winced at Tomiji's pathetic excuse for an answer.

* * *

"Hey, you're wearing the same clothes as Kurama!" the cherry voice of Botan said.

Hiei, one of the many listening to the conversation taking place outside, rolled his eyes at the obvious remark from Botan. They were probably the two who had been stalking Kurama before. Kurama himself ventured outside into the hall and glanced at the two humans.

"Kozu? Izumaki? What are you doing here?" He said, obviously perplexed.

Hiei, once again, rolled his eyes. "You didn't think that nobody was going to get suspicious of your disappearances, Kurama? They wanted to know, and, just like most other humans, they don't know when it becomes, in a sort, stalking. You of all people should know that."

Kurama looked slightly surprised. "Did you read their minds?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I didn't need to. It was obvious. Kurama, you were letting your guard down. They were following you for the past few days."

"So, how much do they know?"

"Enough to know you're no ordinary teenager, to say the least." Hiei replied.

"Do they know anything about...foxes?" Kurama asked, a little mysteriously.

"Hn." Hiei said, obviously tired of talking. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Couldn't we just tell them everything?" Yusuke asked.

"Absolutely not." Koenma said, standing on his desk. "You know that we should keep the Spirit World secret from as many humans as possible."

"Humans. Pathetic." Hiei spat as he turned to leave the room.

"Hiei, take another step and I'll tell Yukina who her brother is." Kurama said, stopping Hiei in his tracks as he glared at Kurama.

"You do and I'll slit your neck." Hiei said, still glaring.

Kurama just smiled. "You know perfectly well that you would not."

"I could burn your little plants up without lifting so much as a finger." Hiei replied calmly.

Kurama glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Hiei smirked. "Try me, little Kitsune."

"Would you like say that again... to a death tree?" Kurama said, fingering said tree's seed.

"You dare make empty threats to me?" Hiei said, fingering his katana.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" Yusuke shouted, stepping in between the two. Kurama placed the seed back in his hair, while the temperature in the room, which had been rapidly rising, went back to normal.

"So, may I as how much you know about Kurama? Oh, sorry, I forgot how much our little Yoko likes to be called Shuichi." Yusuke said mockingly as Kurama glared at him, fingering a rose seed.

"Yoko? Like the Yoko Kurama that we were studying the other day in school?" Yamato asked.

"Oh, Kurama? Why didn't you tell me? That would be the one quiz that I would ace." Yusuke said, before miming taking the quiz. "Where is Yoko Kurama now? Right in front of me! How did he die? Let's ask him!" He said, pretending to hold a microphone up to Kurama's face while Tomiji and Yamato stood there, perplexed.

"You know, Kurama, you're not acting yourself lately." Botan said. "I mean, the other day you were almost late for school, and you keep staying up later and later."

Kurama sighed. "It's stress. I've been a bit hard on my studying, and topping it off with all the stray demons who wander through, it's been hard to balance it all. Plus, I've been helping Shiori plan her wedding. But it's mainly the school work."

Yusuke laughed. "School? You're having studying problems with school? You'd think that you'd have the advantage, with all your years. Besides, school isn't even hard!"

Kurama glared at Yusuke. "Do you even go to school anymore?"

Yusuke frowned. "Well, I've been at grandma's training for the past few weeks."

"Uh, could someone please tell me what's going on?" Tomiji said, obviously perplexed.

Kurama turned to Koenma. "Lord Koenma, may I please tell them? They won't tell anyone else, and I can watch them."

Koenma looked at Kurama. "Don't you think that we have enough humans involved with the Spirit World? Think about it, Kuwabara, Kaitou, Keiko, Shizuru, Kido, did I miss any?"

"You missed Yanagisawa." Yusuke added.

"Oh, well, you get the point. But I'll think about it. Why don't you take them home?" Koenma said.

"All right." Kurama said, walking Tomiji and Yamato through the portal into the human world.

Koenma sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Well, glad we got rid of that problem."

"Uh, Lord Koenma?" Botan said. "You forgot to erase their memory."

Koenma, who was lying back in his chair, sat straight up. "Oh darn it!" he shouted as Hiei and Yusuke left so as not to add to the death toll of Koenma's temper tantrum.

--------------------------End Chapter----------------------

Heh heh... a little more humor then I would have hoped... Maybe I shouldn't have asked my friend for help... Oh, I'm having some writers block, and the only story I can think of anything for is 'Mirai', but I don't want to continue until I get a few reviews on it. Also, I want to know what story I should start next. All the stories I'll be working on are in my profile. Thanks! And, please review!!!


End file.
